History Always Repeats Itself
by nicolelylewis
Summary: When two brothers from Bo's dad's past shows up, it WILL spell doom! Please R & R! COMPLETE!
1. Blamed

**History Always Repeats Itself**

When two brothers from Bo's dad's past shows up, it will spell doom! Please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYTHING that belongs to The Dukes of Hazzard....only new characters. Thank You!

* * *

It was a summer day in Hazzard County, Georgia, when a bright orange colored car came out of nowhere and jumped a lake! Then, all of a sudden, a police car tried to do the same, but ended up in the lake. "Do you think Rosco's okay?" asked blond haired Bo Duke, laughing.

"Nothin' hurt but his pride," answered his dark haired, older cousin Luke. They could see Rosco coming out of his car, throwing his fists in the air, yelling. He was soaked to the bone, along with his trusty sidekick, Flash the Basset Hound. "Come on, cuz, let's get home before Uncle Jesse gets mad."

"Yes sir," Bo said as he roared the General Lee to life and drove towards their home. These two country boys are Bo and Luke Duke; cousins closer than brothers. The Duke boys lived on a farm with their cousin Daisy and their Uncle Jesse. Hazzard County wasn't a big place, but the Dukes loved it, except for one thing...the County Commissioner of Hazzard, Boss Jefferson Davis "J.D." Hogg. For years, Boss wanted to foreclose on their farm, but the Dukes would always stop him.

The Duke boys barely made it home when dinner was ready. "Well, it's about time you two showed up."

"Sorry Uncle Jesse, but we had a little problem on the way home," Luke said.

"Let me guess, Rosco?" asked Daisy as Bo and Luke sat down.

"Yep," Bo answered.

"Oh, I can't believe him. It seems like whenever you guys step outside, he's always there waitin' to arrest you."

"Well, let's not worry 'bout that now. Let's pray and eat the food before it gets cold. Heavenly Father..."

An hour later, everything was cleared and cleaned. The Dukes were all in the living room, listening to their uncle read them stories from the newspaper that he thought were interesting. Then they heard police sirens coming down their driveway. "What does he want now?" asked Bo.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it ain't good," said Luke. The Dukes walked outside and saw two police cars coming towards them. And sure enough, one had Sheriff Rosco Coltrane driving with Boss Hogg in the passenger seat and Deputy Enos Strate was driving the other one.

"What in tarnastions do you want now J.D!?" asked Jesse when Rosco, Boss, and Enos stepped out of their cars. Boss Hogg was a man not everyone liked in Hazzard (or in the whole state of Georgia). The only people who seemed to like him were his wife, Lulu, Rosco (who also happened to be Lulu's brother), and sometimes Enos.

"Well, if you must know Jesse, we're here to arrest your nephews," Boss told him.

"What!?" yelled the Dukes. "What for this time?"

"For robbin' Boss' bank!" Rosco answered.

"We didn't do that! And you can't prove we did!" Luke told him.

"We got some eye witnesses. Rosco, Enos, go arrest them Duke boys."

"Oh, goody! My favorite part! Come on Enos, let's cuff-'em and stuff-'em, kew-kew-kew!"

"I'm sorry 'bout this," said Enos. Enos was a good friend to the Dukes and was the only honest lawman in Hazzard. But sometimes, he didn't want to do things (like arrest Bo and Luke, when he knows they're not guilty), but he has to if he wants to keep his job (which he loves). He also has the biggest crush on Daisy, and EVERYONE knows it.

"It's okay Enos honey," Daisy said as they were approaching the Dukes. That got Enos' attention for a few seconds, and that was all the boys needed. They grabbed the handcuffs and put them on Rosco and Enos. Then they ran to the General, hopped in, started it, and sped away.

"Rosco, Enos, you dipsticks!!" yelled Boss as his police officers were trying to un-cuff themselves. Daisy and Jesse were just smiling and laughing at them when they went back inside. About five minutes later, Rosco and Enos were finally free and went off chasing the Duke boys.

* * *

"Do you think it's safe enough to call the boys Uncle Jesse?" asked Daisy. It'd been a few minutes since Boss, Rosco, and Enos left and they hadn't heard from them yet.

"Probably. We'll call them on the country station," Jesse said as he went to the CB. The country station was the Dukes own station, so if they wanted to talk to each other, it'd be private. The only person who knew what the country station was, besides the Dukes, was their best friend, Cooter Davenport, who worked at and owned the only car mechanic garage in Hazzard. He was also the best mechanic in Hazzard. "Shepperd to Lost Sheep, Shepperd to Lost Sheep, you there? Come back," Uncle Jesse said into the CB.

_"Yeah, we're here Shepperd. What's up?"_By the voice on the CB, Jesse could tell it was Luke talking.

"You boys lost Rosco and Enos yet?" Even though Jesse asked it, he knew what the answer would be.

_"Yeah, we did,"_ Luke said, laughing.

"Well, listen. Why don't you two meet us at still-sight #2. Then we can work this whole thing out."

_"10-4, Uncle Jesse. We'll meet you there. We're gone,"_ Luke said as Bo started up the General and drove out of their hiding spot.

"Come on Daisy, let's go."


	2. Caught

Pretty soon, all the Dukes were at still-sight #2, along with Cooter who overheard their conversation on the CB. "So what are we gonna do 'bout Boss?" asked Bo.

"I don't know, but we all know that you two didn't rob the bank," Daisy said, frustrated.

"I can't believe Boss would do this anyway," Cooter said, also frustrated. "I wonder who these 'witnesses' are. "

"Well, whatever the reason is or whoever they are, this is big."

"What do you mean Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked as her uncle walked over to her.

"Well, J.D. wants you two arrested, so he must have a plan in mind." Jesse looked over at Luke and saw that he was staring at the ground and had been quiet since they got there. "What's on your mind Luke?" he asked his nephew.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinkin'," Luke answered him.

"'Bout what?"

"If Boss' bank did get robbed, then someone else would have done it. And I have a feelin' that Boss hired that someone so he could blame it on Bo and me. And I think that his 'eye witnesses' are the real robbers."

"Do you think they're still here?" asked Bo.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. But it wouldn't hurt to check."

"Okay, then. We'll all look around and ask people if they've seen any strangers," Jesse said.

"I'd love to help, but I got a lot of errands to run. But I'll look and ask around every chance I get," Cooter said.

"Great! How 'bout we all split up? Daisy can take Dixie and go south, Uncle Jesse, you can take your truck and go east. Bo can take the General and go north, and I can borrow a car from Cooter and go west. Of course, if Cooter says I can borrow a car."

"Sure. You can just come back with me and I can get you one."

"Okay, then. What are we waitin' for? Let's get movin'!" Bo said, excitedly.

Everyone got into their cars and drove off with Daisy going south, Jesse going east, Bo going north, and Luke and Cooter heading for town so Luke can get a car and go west.

* * *

Daisy looked all over south of Hazzard, but couldn't find anything. She looked in the old red barn, the horse pasture, and an old barn where it used to house old junk cars. So, after a while, she gave up and went back to still-sight #2.

* * *

Jesse couldn't find anything either. After 30 minutes of looking, he sat in his truck just listening to the great sounds of Hazzard. This was his favorite thing about Hazzard. He was only there for five minutes when he realized that he couldn't be there all day. _'I hope the others have better luck,'_ he thought as he started up his truck, and headed for still-sight #2.

* * *

Luke had no luck either. He looked everywhere he could look. He was getting frustrated. _'Maybe everyone else is doin' better,'_he thought as he came out of an old, abandoned barn. He finally gave up and drove back to still-sight #2.

* * *

Bo had a little better luck than his family had. At first, he couldn't find anything, but then he saw something that he had never seen before. It was a cabin hidden by all the trees. He parked the General behind some bushes, got out, and snuck over to the cabin. He was about to look in the window, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hold it right there, plowboy," said a ruff voice. Bo slowly turned around and saw a guy about his height, with brown hair and blue eyes. And in his hand, was a hand gun, and it was pointing right at his heart. "Who are you and why are here?"

"Hold on. I can explain," Bo said, hesitantly. Then, Bo heard another voice that sounded ruff-er than the first guy.

"Ben, what's going on?" This other guy was a little taller than Ben.

"I found Blondy here spying," Ben said, not taking his eyes off of Bo.

"That's not true," Bo said.

"Really?" said the other guy who's name was Floyd. "What's you name?"

"That's none of your business."

"Why don't we find out, if you won't tell us," Floyd said. Then, he grabbed Bo and shoved him so his stomach was facing the side of the cabin.

"Hey!" yelled Bo.

"Shut up!" Ben yelled back. Floyd reached in Bo's back pocket and took out his wallet.

"Let's see here.........Bo Duke." Floyd and Ben looked at each other. "Well, well, well. It's our lucky day."

"So you two did rob Boss' bank?" asked Bo.

"Yep. Now we have one of the Duke boys as a hostage. Just in case Hogg betrays us or one of your family members, including your cousin, tries to find us, we'll just tell them that if they want to see you alive again, they'll leave us alone," said Floyd, smiling. Bo looked at them, with dread and fear in his eyes.

_'What did I get myself into this time?'_ he thought. _'I hope Luke finds me before they kill me.'_


	3. Warned

Meanwhile, back in town, Boss was in his office yelling at Rosco and Enos. "How could you let them escape!? Huh, Rosco!?"

"Well, it's not my fault! It's dipsticks' fault, he was distracted by Daisy!" yelled Rosco. Boss sat in his chair, took out a cigar, let it, and watched the smoke as it came out in little circles. Rosco and Enos stood there, waiting for Boss to say something.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Mr. Hogg. It won't happen again," Enos said, quietly.

"Well it better not!" barked Boss. They just stood there in silence for a few seconds before Boss' phone rang. Boss picked it up. "Hello?"

"Say 'hello from Rosco!'"

"Hello from----oh, would you please! Hello!?" he said, angry. Boss obviously recognized the voice. He put his hand on one end of the phone and pulled it away from him. "Enos, don't you have to give out tickets!? Now, get!"

"Yes, Mr. Hogg," he said as he shut the office door behind him. Boss put the phone back to his ear.

"Floyd way are you calling!? I told you that I would call, not the other way 'round!" Boss yelled into the phone.

_"I know, but my brother found something."_

"What is it?"

_"One of the Duke boys, Bo Duke."_

"What!?"

_"Ben caught him spying, so I checked his ID, and found out it was one of them."_

"Floyd, you listen to me. You're going to let him go, unharmed," Boss said, worried.

_"Now just hold on there, Hogg. We found him, so we can do whatever we want to him."_

"No you can't. I just wanted the Dukes in jail, not hurt. And besides, I wouldn't hurt him if I were you."

_"Why not?"_

"Because, if Luke finds you, you'll be in trouble. Luke's protective 'bout his family, especially his cousin."

_"Like we're scared of a country boy. Sorry Hogg, but by the time we leave this cow town, Blondy will be dead. And so will anybody who tries and stops us. See you later, Hogg."_ Floyd slammed the phone down. Boss hung up, and layed back in his chair, with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, Rosco, what have I done?"

* * *

The Dukes were all waiting at still-sight #2. It'd been a couple hours since they left, looking for the real bank robbers. "Where's Bo!? He should be back by now!" yelled Luke, looking worried.

"Calm down, I'm sure he'll be here shortly," reassured his uncle.

"Yeah, maybe he got a flat tire?" asked Daisy. Luke didn't think so. He knew Bo better than anyone in the entire world, and if he got a flat, he would have fixed it and been back by now.

"I'm going to call him again on the CB," Luke said. But before he could say something, there was a voice on the other end.

_"Luke?"_ said a scared voice. In a second Luke knew who it was.

"Bo! I'm so glad to hear from you."

_"Well, too bad. 'Cause that's the last time you'll ever hear his voice again!"_ said a ruff voice that Luke had never heard before. He froze.

"Who is this?" he asked tensely.

_"This is your worst nightmare," _the voice said, laughing. _"Now you listen, and listen good. If you ever wanna see your cousin again, you, your family, and all your friends better stay away. That means no police and no trying to find your cousin. If you break these rules, then I'll make sure that Blondy dies a slow, painful death."_

"No! Please, don't hurt him. We'll do what you say, just don't hurt him."

_"Good. But just to let you know, this is_ _our first and only conversation. Good-bye, plow-boy."_ Luke stared at the CB, before putting it back.

"You're going to look for Bo, aren't you Luke?" asked his cousin.

"I---I don't know what to do," he answered.


	4. Jon's Death

"Wake up, plow-boy!" yelled Ben as he dumped a bucket of cold water onto Bo. He woke up immediately.

"Where am I?" Bo asked, shocked and cold as the freezing water dripped off his face. He could tell he was in a different place than before, but he was still tied to a chair.

"You're at our dad's old house," answered Floyd. He was sitting at a table with guns and knives in front of him. That made Bo very uncomfortable. "We couldn't take the chance of anyone finding us in that crap of a cabin. But don't worry, you're still in Hazzard. Just far away where no one can find you."

"We'll see 'bout that. I know my family will look for me, no matter what you say," Bo said as he was trying to loosen the ropes that were cutting off his circulation. But whatever he did, he made himself bleed.

"Right, because your cousin is protective of you and your family. Well, he may of tried to protect you after all these years, but not now. Even if your family does what I said, you're still going to die." Bo just sat there; he didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought."

* * *

It'd been a few hours since anyone said anything. It was extremely quiet, until Ben came upstairs, yelling. He'd been down in the basement looking through some boxes, when he found something. "Hey Floyd! Guess what I found!?" he said excitedly to his brother.

"What did you find?" Floyd said, obvisouly annoyed.

"Well, I was looking through boxes of dad's, and I found this!" He showed Floyd what he found.

"A newspaper clipping?" Floyd said, looking at it.

"Just read it." Floyd started to read it, and got a little interested. "Remember when we were kids and dad got sent to jail? I think that's why."

" **_'A man by the name of Floyd Cummings Sr. was arrested for robbery, kidnapping, and murder,' _**" Floyd read out loud. " **_'At noon, Floyd walked in and robbed the Hazzard bank. He took a hostage with him, later identified as Jon Duke, along with $500,000. He had the hostage for two weeks, before killing him. Cops later found him a few miles away.' _**" Floyd looked up from the paper.

"His last name is Duke. What if he's related to Blondy?" Ben asked.

"It must be a coincidence," Floyd said as he handed back the paper to Ben.

"Really? Because at the end it says, **_'Jon is survived by his wife, his 12-month-old son, his brothers, sisters-in-law, nephews and a niece.'_** Maybe we should ask Blondy if they're related." They walked over to Bo, who saw them talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What?" he asked.

"Is your dad alive?" asked Floyd.

"No. Why?" Bo was wondering what they were up too.

"Was his name Jon Duke?"

"Yeah, but why are you askin' me these questions?"

"Do you know how he died?" Ben asked him.

"That's none of your business," Bo said, getting angry. _'This is my life. They don't need to know these things,' _he thought. Ben came up to him, grabbed him by the hair, and pulled back.

"Listen, when we ask a question, we expect to hear an answer; the right answer. Now how did he die!?"

"He died in a car crash with my mom and all my uncles and aunts. My Uncle Jesse was the only survivor," Bo answered, hissing by the pain. Ben let go, and stepped back.

"Well, then you've been lied to," Floyd said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Bo.

"You see this newspaper clipping?" Floyd asked pointing to the paper in Ben's hand. "It says that your dad was kidnapped and murdered. He was at the Hazzard bank when it was robbed and got taken hostage. For two weeks, he was a hostage, until he was killed."

"That's not true," Bo said unbelievably.

"It's true. Look for yourself," Floyd said as he held the paper so Bo could see it. "Believe us now?"

"But who did it?" said an angry Bo.

"Our dad," Ben said.

"What?" whispered Bo.

"Yep. But since I read this, I think I'm going to change things around. Since our dad had your dad for two weeks, that's how long we're going to have you. Then at the end, we'll kill you. But between now and then, we're going to do so many painful things to you, you're going to wish you were dead," Floyd said. Now he was really smiling. Bo just couldn't believe it. He was lied to his whole life, and now he's going to go through what his dad went through. He looked up when he heard Ben talking.

"You know what they say: 'Like father, like son.' "

_'Luke please. You have to find me. PLEASE!' _Bo thought.


	5. The Next Day

It'd been a whole day since the Dukes had last seen Bo. It was after lunch, and Daisy was working at the Boars Nest and Jesse and Luke were at the farm. Jesse was worried about Luke. He hadn't eaten or slept since he last seen his cousin. Luke was sitting at the table, staring into space when Jesse walked in. "Luke? Watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Jesse asked as he sat down across from his older nephew.

Luke took a deep breath. "I'm scared Uncle Jesse," he said in a whisper. "Whatever I do, Bo's gonna die. It's all my fault."

"That's not true, Luke. This isn't your fault."

"But if I try to find him, they'll kill him. And I have a feelin' that if I don't find him, they'll kill him! I just don't know what to do!" Luke yelled, standing up and walking over to the window in the living room.

"Come on Luke, we'll find him," Jesse said as he walked over to Luke. He put a hand on Luke's shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Alive, I hope," whispered Luke.

"We will." Luke walked away from the window.

"I know you're tryin' to make me feel better Uncle Jesse, but it won't work. It was my idea for us to split up and have Bo go north. If I stayed with him, he wouldn't be missin', or I would be with him. So, this is my fault. And if ANYTHING happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." Luke ran outside, got in the General, and took off.

* * *

Back at the house, Bo was still tied to the chair. But this time, he had a gag over his mouth, he had bruises all over his body (mostly around his stomach), and he was bleeding from all the knife woulds they inflected on him. He was also thirsty and very tired, but they wouldn't give him anything to eat or drink and they wouldn't let him sleep. Ben walked over to him.

"You know, I didn't think this would be fun. I know, I should really see a shrink for this, but I guess I got it from my dad," he said, smiling. Bo glared at him. Then, Ben pulled out a steak knife from behind his back. Bo looked at it, and started to shake a little. "What's wrong plow-boy....scared?" Ben said as he used the tip of the knife to move a strand of hair from Bo's eyes. He could see Bo's breathing increase rapidly when he put the knife to his throat.

"Ben! Stop it!" yelled Floyd as he walked into the room. Bo breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you think you're doing? We're supposed to keep him alive for two weeks. It's only been a day, and you're already trying to kill him?"

"No. I was just scaring him....and it worked!" Ben said, laughing.

"Well, just leave him alone until later," Floyd said as he walked away.

"Yes, sir" Ben mumbled, walking after his brother. Bo watched them as he was trying to catch his breath.

_'I can't live two weeks like this,'_ he thought. _'Somebody please find me!'_


	6. A Week

It'd been a whole week and nothing. Once in a while Jesse and Daisy would look for Bo, but only if they didn't have chores to do. Cooter would look for him too, if he didn't have work to do. And sometimes Boss would send Rosco and Enos to look for him. Also, Boss blamed a little of this on himself, so he gave Daisy the week off. Luke on the other hand, was doing the worst. He would spend every second in the General looking for his cousin. He would never come home, which worried a lot of people, because that means he's not getting any sleep and not getting anything to eat. Jesse was always trying to get a hold of him. And one time, he got lucky. "Luke, you out there?" he said into the CB.

It was a few seconds before Luke answered. _"Yeah, I'm here."_

"Where are you? Why don't you come home, get somethin' to eat, get some sleep, and you can go lookin' again?"

_"I can't Uncle Jesse. I know he's still in Hazzard, and I've looked almost everywhere. I'm close, I know it!"_

"Luke, listen. I know your worried 'bout Bo, so is Daisy and me, but you need to eat somethin' or at least get some sleep." Jesse was really hoping he would say yes.

_"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse. But I can't rest----I won't rest 'till I find Bo alive. I gotta go."_

"Luke? Luke! Please don't let this happen again!" Jesse pleaded. "Please." But it was too late; Luke didn't answer. Jesse put the CB away and walked to his room. He went to his closet and pulled out a shoe box that was on the top shelf, behind some stuff. He sat on his bed and opened the box. Inside was the same newspaper clipping that the Cummings brother had. There were also papers, a heart shaped locked, and a ring in the box. Jesse moved all the papers, and found what he was looking for. It was a family picture of him and all of his brothers. Even though it was ripped, it was Jesse's favorite because it was the last picture they took together. And it was taken three days before Jon was killed. "What's happin' to my family?" Jesse asked to himself, as he stared at the picture.

* * *

Things were going worse for Bo too. He had more cuts and bruises than last time and he was loosing the feelings in his hands and he knew that wasn't good. He almost fell asleep a few times, but they always woke him up. Ben even warned him that the next time he fell asleep, he was going to kill everyone he loved. And every day, they would tell him that no one was looking for him and no one loved him. He knew it wasn't true, so he always did his best to ignore them. It was like this the whole time, until Saturday when Floyd went up to him. Bo thought he was going to kill him, but instead he took off his gag. "Please, let me go. Please," he said, barely above a whisper. "Don't hurt me again, just please, let me go."

"Sorry, but that's not part of the plan," Floyd said.

"So, you're gonna kill me because your dad killed my dad?"

"Yep."

"But I didn't do anythin' to you."

"I don't care," Floyd said as he knelt closer to Bo. "You're going to die, just like your father, and there's NOTHING anyone can do about it."

"And you and your brother are gonna go to jail, just like your father," Bo said. That got Floyd very mad. He stood up and slapped Bo across the face, leaving a red mark. He put the gag back in Bo's mouth, leaned towards him, and whispered in his ear. "I'll remember that when I kill you." Then he stood up again, and walked away.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

It'd been an hour since Jesse last talked to Luke. Daisy came home 30 minutes before, with no luck on finding Bo. They were sitting at the table when they heard a familiar car engine outside. A few minutes later, Luke walked in. "Luke!" yelled Daisy as she ran to give him a hug. "Oh, Luke we were so worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I just---I want to find Bo," Luke said as he sat down next to his uncle.

"We know that Luke, so do we, but you don't need to starve yourself white you're doin' it," said Jesse.

"I know." They sat there for a few seconds in quiet, before Luke spoke up. "Uncle Jesse, on the CB, you told me not to let this happen again. What'd you mean by that?"

Jesse sat there in silence before answering. "Well, something' like this happened to us before, 24 years ago."

"What?" asked Luke and Daisy.

So, Jesse told them about the bank robbery, Jon taken hostage, and getting killed. "We all tried to find him, but we couldn't. And Luke, your daddy did everythin' he could to find Jon. He always blamed himself."

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Because he asked Jon to go to the bank to take some money out. He couldn't go 'cause your mom was sick and he didn't want you to catch it. I don't think he ever forgave himself."

"Who did it?" asked Daisy. "Who killed Uncle Jon?"

"A man named Floyd Cummings Sr." Jesse answered.

"Floyd Cummings? Isn't that the name of the guy that Boss told us? The one who has Bo?"

"Yeah. It's Floyd Sr.'s sons who have Bo."

"Great. Who knows what they're doin' to him!?" yelled Luke. He got up and went to the sink. "Uncle Jesse? How long was Uncle Jon missin'?" he asked.

"Two weeks. Why?" Jesse could see that look on Luke's face. He was up to something. "You don't think they're gonna keep Bo for two weeks and then---?" Jesse couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Luke.

"If that's true, then we have less than a week left," said Daisy.

"I know; so here's the plan," Luke said as he started to explain his plan to Jesse and Daisy. "Now, we're gonna need more help," he said when he was finished.

"We can get Cooter, Rosco, and Enos to help," said Daisy.

"Good. We're gonna start tomorrow. We're gonna need all the time we can get," Luke said as they all went into their bedrooms.


	8. Another Week

The second week went by and Bo was starting to lose hope on anybody finding him. He thought he was going to die and he wasn't going to see his family again. He really didn't want that to happen. "When are we going to kill him?" asked Ben.

"Pretty soon."

"How long is that?"

"At the end of the week, okay? Can you wait that long?" Floyd said, angry. Bo heard him walk away and he knew the conversation was over.

_'The end of the week? That's just one day away. Come on Luke. You can't let me die. You can't!'_ thought Bo. _'Please, don't let me die.'_

* * *

The Dukes were having better luck than before. They got Rosco, Enos, and Cooter to help look. They split up, but they didn't go alone; Luke and Cooter went looking in the General, Jesse and Daisy took Dixie, and Enos and Rosco took Rosco's patrol car. After about an hour of looking, they all met back at Hazzard Pond. No one had found anything. "We must be missin' somethin'," Luke said.

"We all looked everywhere. I don't think we missed somethin'," said Cooter. "Maybe they're not hidin' him in Hazzard."

"They are, I know it!" said Cooter.

"You know, there is one place, nobody looked in yet," said Rosco.

"What?" asked everyone but Jesse.

"Well, it's an old house that's on the border of Hazzard and Chickasaw County. Boss Hogg and Chickasaw's Boss have been fightin' over it for years."

"That's right. If I remember right, that house belonged to---." Jesse didn't finish when he remembered who had that house.

"Who?" asked Luke.

"Floyd Cummings Sr." Jesse said, not looking at his nephew.

"What!? You mean I could've found Bo already!?" yelled an upset Luke.

"I'm sorry Luke. I forgot 'bout it."

Luke took a deep breath. "It's okay, Uncle Jesse. I'm sorry for screamin' like that."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" asked Enos.

"Does everyone know the plan?" asked Luke. When everyone said 'yes', they all got in their cars, and left. _'Don't worry Bo, we're comin','_ thought Luke as he led the way.


	9. Found

"Why can't we kill him now? Then by tomorrow, we'll be long gone," Ben said. The Cummings brothers had been fighting for an hour, and they weren't agreeing on anything. Floyd was tired of it, so he finally said yes.

"Okay, we'll kill him now. Happy?" They walked over to Bo and took out their hand guns. "Well, plow-boy, it's finally the time," Floyd said as he pointed his gun at Bo's head and cocked it. But before he could pull the trigger, he heard something. "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" asked Ben. Then Floyd heard it again.

"That. It sounded like a cat."

"I'll go see what it is," said Ben as he went outside. A few minutes later, he hadn't returned.

"Ben? What's taking forever?" asked Floyd. He decided to go outside, but stopped. He thought this was a trap. So, he went back to Bo, untied his hands, and made him stand up. He slowly walked over to the door, with his arm around Bo's throat and hand holding his gun to Bo's head. "Listen, if I don't see my brother in five seconds, then Blondy will die." When nothing happened, he took off Bo's gag.

"Please. He's gonna kill me," pleaded Bo. A few seconds later, Ben showed up and closed the door behind him.

"Ben. What happened?" asked Floyd.

"I don't know. When I stepped outside, someone grabbed me. The next thing I know, there's police, and hillbillies around me."

"Crap! It must be Blondy's family! Wait----I have an idea."

* * *

"I don't hear anythin'," said Luke. He thought his plan was going to work, but it didn't. He was going to think of another plan, when they heard a gun shot.

"Bo!" yelled Daisy as she saw Luke rush into the house. She was about to follow, when Jesse pulled her back.

Luke ran in as fast as he could. "BO!" he yelled when he saw his cousin lying on the floor with a small pool of blood around him. He ran to his side. "Bo, wake up," he said as he gently picked up Bo's head and placed it in his lap. He took out his hacker-chief and placed it on the wound, trying to stop the blood from coming. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Bo's eyes opening. "That's it Bo. Wake up."

"Luke?" Bo said in a whisper. "Luke, you have to leave, it's a trap. They did this, so they could get you in here. They're gonna kill you too."

"He's lucky he's still alive," said a voice from above Luke. He looked up and saw Floyd and Ben with their guns drawn. Luke gently put Bo's head on the ground and got up.

"Why'd you have to do this?" he asked.

"Because we could," said Ben.

"Not to my family, you can't," Luke said as he brought his foot up to kick their guns out of their hands. Then he grabbed Floyd and pushed him back into Ben, sending them both to the ground. Then, he punched them both right in the guts and face, knocking them out. "Hey, Rosco, Enos!----I have two criminals----you can arrest!" he said between breaths. He then, went back to Bo.

"Luke!" He turned around when he heard Uncle Jesse. Daisy, Cooter, Rosco, and Enos were right behind. "How is he?" he asked.

"He got shot in the stomach. He needs to get to a hospital."

"Daisy and me already called an ambulance," said Cooter.

"Luke?" Luke turned when he heard Bo.

"Hey, Bo. Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter are here."

"Where's----?"

"Don't worry," said Luke, calming him down. "They're goin' to jail. You don't have to worry anymore cuz, you're safe now," he said, smiling.

Bo smiled back. "Good," he said. And that was the last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Home

A few hours later, the Dukes, Cooter, Rosco, Enos, and Boss were waiting in the waiting room at the hospital. Everyone were all sitting down, while Luke was pacing back and forth. Uncle Jesse was going to tell him to sit down, when Bo's doctor walked in. Everyone stood up and went over to him. "How is he?" asked a worried Luke.

"The bullet didn't cause any damage." There was a big sigh that came out of the group. The doctor continued. "I did do x-rays, and it looks like all of his ribs are broken. He also has multiple cuts and bruises."

"Can we see him?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, but family only. In a few days non-family members can visit." Then, the doctor took the Dukes to Bo's room. When they got there, they saw Bo lying on a bed with bandages all over his body. Luke went to one of the chairs nearby, sat in it, and held Bo's hand in his.

"You're safe now," he whispered.

* * *

It'd been a couple of weeks, and Bo was starting to improve. Cooter, Enos, Rosco, and Boss could finally visit him. "Just because some of this is my fault, I'm not gonna let Rosco or Enos chase or bother you boys for a whole week," Boss said.

"Thanks Boss, I think we need it," said Luke.

"Especially me," said Bo, hissing at the pain when he tried to get up.

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Cooter.

"I think we all are," said Daisy, who was sitting in the other chair with Jesse standing behind her. There was a knock at the door, and the doctor came in.

"Well, I've been checkin' up on things, and by the looks of it, you might get to go home tomorrow." There were a lot of 'yee-haws' after he said that.

"Great, now I can finally eat some real food," Bo said, laughing.

* * *

The next day finally came, and the Dukes were just getting home. Bo walked through the kitchen saying, "Home sweet home." He sat down at the kitchen table. "You know, I never thought I'd miss this place as much as I did," he said.

"What 'bout us?" asked Daisy, smiling.

"Aw, you know I'll always miss you guys. Luke on the other hand----." He stopped when he got smacked on the head. Then they both started laughing.

"Well Bo, you better get some sleep, and by the time you wake up, my famous crawdad bisque will be done," said Jesse, smiling.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo walked towards his room, then stopped. "Oh, and Luke; thanks. You saved my life."

"Any time cuz. Just remember one thing: you owe me big time."

"Oh, we'll see 'bout that." Then Bo walked into his room and closed the door.

_'I'll always be here for you cousin,'_ thought Luke as he helped Daisy and Jesse prepare lunch.

And Hazzard was back to normal; whatever normal is. The Dukes were finally happy in a long time, that their family was together again. And a few weeks later, the boys were driving the General, who was being chased by Rosco. Yep, things were definitely back to normal in Hazzard County. Ya'll come back now, ya here!!!


	11. Contest

It'd been a month since Bo came home from the hospital, and things were going back to normal. It was the middle of August and everyone was getting ready for the annual Hazzard County Contest were people come and sing and/or play an instrument. The Duke boys signed up for it months ago and had been practicing a song to sing before Bo went missing. But Luke decided not to do it, so Bo wouldn't have to worry about it, especially after what happened. But the Dukes, especially Luke, would have a little surprise when they got to the Boars Nest.

Everyone was already there when Boss came up and announced the first person. Five more people came up and sang/played an instrument, before Boss came back up to announce that the contest was over, at least that's what everyone thought. "And now everyone, we have one more person to perform," he said. "Put your hands together for Bo Duke!" Everyone were clapping their hands, besides the Dukes, who were completely shocked.

Bo walked up to the stage and took the guitar that Enos handed him. "Thank ya Enos," he said to his friend. "Um, hi, everyone. A lot of people are probably shocked that I'm up here but that's because I didn't tell anyone but a few people. I, uh, wanted it to be a surprise, especially to my family." He looked out to his still shocked family before he continued. "This is a song I wrote myself, and it goes out to my best friend, my cousin, my brother." Luke's eyes opened wider in shock. Then, Bo started to play the guitar and sing the song.

**Remember/You Were the One  
**_"I remember when I was five and you were nine.  
I fell off that tree and you told me everythin' was fine.  
I remember whenever I came home cryin' 'bout the bullies at school, you just told me that they weren't cool.  
I remember my first date, I was nervous because she was late.  
And you were the one who tried to calm me down.  
You were the one who was always there to get me up off the ground._

_**Chorus 1:  
**You were the one who taught me how to read, taught me how to write, long before school.  
You were the one who taught me how to fight, taught me how to drive, even workin' with tools.  
You were the one who was always there for me, even when no one else couldn't be.  
I remember all these things, and I'll always remember you._

_I remember when I was 18 and you were 22.  
You left for the Marines and told me nothin' would be new.  
I remember when you were away, I was countin' up all the days.  
I remember the day you came home, you looked like nothin' by skin and bones.  
And you were the one who told me you were home for good.  
You were the one who got me through when nobody could._

_**Chorus 2:  
**You were the one who got us out of the messes that I seemed to get us in.  
You were the one who knew what to do and asked me how my day had been.  
You were the one who was always there for me, even when no one else couldn't be.  
I remember all these things, and I'll always remember me._

_You were the one who was always there for me in the past and I know that you'll always be there for me in the future."_

He finished and looked towards where his family sat. Everyone had a smile on their face, were standing and applauding him, and Luke had tears in his eyes. He got down off the stage and went over to them. Luke was the first one to pull him into a bear hug. "That was good Bo. Very good!" he told his cousin.

"Thanks. I worked hard on it," said Bo. They all went quiet when Boss came back up.

"From the sound of the audience, the winner is Bo Duke!" he said. Everyone started clapping again. His family and friends patted him on the back when Boss gave him his trophy.

"You deserve it Bo!" said a happy Cooter.

"You really do Bo," said Luke, with Jesse and Daisy agreeing. And it was like that for a few more minutes; people congratulating Bo while they were leaving. Soon, the Dukes were driving home, and Jesse, Daisy, and Luke were asking Bo questions about his song. And when they got home, they went to bed with Luke and Bo talking into the night. A few minutes later, they were fast asleep.

**THE END!!**

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!!! I worked hard on it!!!! I'm even writing my 4th story (about Dukes) and that one will have a sequel!!!!!!! Thanks for reading and remember.....REVIEW AND THANK YOU (again!!!!!)**

**PS:  
I really did write that song and I have no idea what to title it!!! I have a title on here but it's 2 titles!!!!!! So if you could please, tell me which one goes best with the song or which one is your favorite!!! (you can also tell me other titles that you think might go with it!!!!)**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Nicole**


End file.
